1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relates to an engine or fan blade portion containment device, and in particular to a device that deploys during an engine or fan blade failure by capturing the failed blade in a secondary retention system on the outer structure of the engine or fan casing.
2. Background of the Related Art
There is a general need in the art for blade containment useful, for example, in an engine or fan blade failure condition in, for example, a jet engine or a propeller. During an engine or fan blade failure, also referred to as blade out, the blade can acquire a very high kinetic energy because of its high speed rotation inside the engine casing, and thus can severely damage aircraft parts, such as hydraulics of pneumatic lines, or cause other aircraft damage, when the blade breaks off. Although blade outs are typically rare, their damage, especially on an aircraft that is flying at high altitude over, for example, the ocean, can be severe in terms of equipment damage and passenger safety. Among other damages, the blade can cause injury to the passengers of an aircraft if it penetrates the fuselage upon escaping from the engine.
Conventional configurations typically include designing the fan or engine casing from a heavy material, such as high strength steel, Kevlar, or the like, in order to contain the blade during failure. However, these techniques generally add significant weight to the aircraft, and thus increase energy consumption and associated costs.
There remains a need for a device that provides containment of a broken blade portion during a blade out that is relatively light weight and that may be relatively inexpensive compared to related art devices.